5 minutos
by Bruna-Hime
Summary: - Você tem 5 minutos para dizer o que quer!" SasoSaku


_**Oi gente! *-* É a primeira fic que eu posto aqui, espero que gostem e não me matem se tiver uma bosta! xD**_

**_Boa Leitura_**

**_Naruto não me pertence._**

_**5 minutos**_

_One-shot_

_Sasori x Sakura_

_Por: Bruna-Hime_

- Você tem cinco minutos para dizer o que quer! – Ela disse com os braços cruzados sob a chuva noturna.

- Certo. – Sasori disse a Sakura olhando-a nos olhos.

_4 minutos e 30 segundos_

- Sakura, eu... – Ele começou receoso e sem palavras, elas fugiam de sua boca e sua mente como um rato foge de um gato. – Bem, é que...

- Ande logo Sasori. – Sakura disse impaciente e fria, Sasori odiava aquele tom na voz doce que gostava de escutar. – Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

Sasori suspirou

_4 minutos_

- Aquilo que eu falei... Foi um engano. – Ele disse seriamente, ela tinha agora uma pose sarcástica.

Então porque falou? – Sakura disse, sua voz parecia cortante e retalhava o pobre coração do Akasuna.

- Eu estava com medo...

_3 minutos e 20 segundos_

- Medo! ? – Ela parecia indignada, e ele sabia porque e se arrependia amargamente por isso. – Medo de que?

- Me apaixonar...

- Medo de se apaixonar? – A Haruno cuspia as palavras amargamente, os olhos já começavam a lacrimejar, a chuva já não era notada pelos dois. – Francamente Sasori! Eu vou embora!

Sakura disse com raiva, as lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos e se misturavam com as gotas grossas da chuva que caia na cidade, maldita a hora em que começou a chover, ela amaldiçoou, maldita a hora em que encontrar com ele naquela chuva, maldita a hora que ela o conheceu...

- Espere! – Ela voltou a encará-lo, o som da sua voz a atraia, ela não podia negar, e a raiva a consumia mais por isso.

- Fale logo! – Ela disse com a voz pesada e baixa.

_3 minutos_

- Eu sou um idiota! – Ele confessou olhando para o chão.

- Fico feliz em saber que percebeu. – Sakura ironizou ainda com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto alvo.

- Eu me enganei e fiz você sofrer, eu não queria acreditar que te amava. – Sasori disse deixando-a perplexa pelas palavras que sentia ser verdadeiras o que fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

_2 minutos e 30 segundos._

- Sasori... – A voz dela saiu baixa e fraca.

- Calma, deixe-me terminar... – Ela a interrompeu antes de qualquer coisa, sua expressão era amarga assim como o tom da sua voz. – Eu tinha medo de relacionamentos sérios, vivia brincando com os corações alheios, até que conheci você...

Ela ainda chorava alguns soluços soaram como facas que cortavam o coração já ferido de Sasori, o ruivo odiava vê-la assim, encarou o chão para não ter que se machucar mais e dificultar ainda mais as coisas.

_2 minutos_

- Você mudou minha vida, Sakura, descobri o amor em você, apesar de não querer senti-lo. – Ele suspirou tomando o ar e também a coragem fitando-a em seguida. – Sou apenas um homem mentiroso e solitário que perdeu o único amor da sua vida.

Aquelas palavras foram a gota d'água, os olhos castanhos-avermelhados de Sasori podiam demonstrar toda a tristeza e arrependimento que ele sentia naquele momento, ela podia decifrar aquele olhar como ninguém, ela o conhecia como ninguém! Ele se aproximou de Sakura que apesar do receio não se moveu, queria muito ver o que ele falaria.

- Eu te amo, me perdoa? – Sasori disse olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes e perplexos de sua amada.

_1 minuto_

Ela ficou ali, apenas fitando-o petrificada, aquelas palavras eram as mais belas e verdadeira que a rósea já havia ouvido em todos os seus 21 anos, mas não mudava o fato dele ter a ferido profundamente, sua mente estava em conflito com o seu coração, a mente dizia para ela não perdoá-lo, pois ela já sofrera demais por aquele ruivo, porém seu coração dizia o contrário, ele pulsava forte em seu peito gritando para que ela o perdoasse logo, restava somente a ele escolher a quem escutar.

- Sakura? – Sasori perguntou ainda com uma pontinha de esperança de ser perdoado.

_45 segundos_

Ela permanecia sem ação, sua cabeça doía e a chuva lhe incomodava cada vez mais, aos poucos a esperança de Sasori ia se esvaindo, ele se virou ficando de costas para Sakura, fitando o chão ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu sei quando eu tenho que desistir. – Ele murmurou começando a andar em seguida.

- Espere! – A voz dela ecoou pela rua escura sendo abafada pelo barulho da chuva enfraquecida fazendo-o parar

_30 segundos_

- Sasori... Você me fez passar pelas piores coisas possíveis... Eu chorei muito por você, e é muito difícil pra mim te perdoar... – Ela disse.

Sasori fitou chão ainda de costas, fechou a mão em um punho, seria mais fácil se ele não tivesse parado para ouvir aquelas malditas palavras.

_15 segundos._

- Mas eu... – Sakura continuou fazendo-o ficar ainda mais angustiado. – Eu ainda te amo, e eu e perdôo!

Ela sorriu, de imediato ele se virou e a encarou surpreso, ela continuava a sorrir e deu um passo em direção ao ruivo, a chuva ia diminuindo aos poucos, ele sorriu de canto maliciosamente como era acostumado a fazer e ela adorava ver os lábios finos e perfeitos curvarem-se assim, ele começou a andar em direção dela até ficar a poucos centímetros da rosada.

_5 segundos_

Ele enlaçou a sua cintura

_4 segundos_

Ela enlaçou com seus braços seu pescoço

_3 segundos _

Ambos sorriram

_2 segundos_

Ela se aproximou

_1 segundo._

Ele a tomou em um beijo apaixonado e a muito esperado pelo casal

_**Zero**_

_Separaram-se pela falta de ar._

_- Seus cinco minutos acabaram. – Ela disse sorrindo, a chuva havia parado e a lua agora iluminava o casal._

_- Não tem problema estender mais um pouco? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido sensualmente fazendo-a arrepiar._

_- Que tal... Para o resto de nossas vidas? – Ela disse em tom baixo._

_- Perfeito! – Ele respondeu antes de tomá-la em um novo beijo_

********************OWARI********************

Espero que tenham gostado! ^^ 

Reviews?


End file.
